


A Christmas Surprise

by AkiraHakuro



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHakuro/pseuds/AkiraHakuro
Summary: Gift Exchange Prompt:For Nogz:Rating Range: G-ECharacters: Aziraphale/Crowley.Delivery Request: Crowley commercialised Christmas. You know he did. And secretly he fucking ADORES it all. So does Aziraphale, he's just open about it. Bonus points for drunk Snek Crowley in a santa hat.Contraband: non con, angstPreferred medium: art or fic preferably
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: "O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange 2020" [OLHTS discord server]





	A Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoggin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoggin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas my dear Nogz. I hope you enjoy~

London Soho, 2020

This holiday season was quite different than in centuries past, even for two hereditary enemies. One would think a demon who lived for kitschy-over-the-top-holiday schmaltz would be excited at this time of year. But, even the Demon Crowley had a hard time getting into the Christmas spirit. Currently, he was taking his 547th nap and ignoring that it was Christmas Eve, his usual night of holiday temptations. 

But then, his phone rang

“Wot?”

“Oh hello! Yes it’s..it’s me-“

“Hello Aziraphale. I know it’s you.”

“Well, good! Anyway how..how are you spending this holiday then?”

“Ehhhh well. Not much of a holiday is it? Pubs restricted, most curled up at their homes. Not a prime time for tempting people to go out with...everything so I just figured I’d nap it off.”

“Oh. Well I was just...well. It’s been a while and I was wondering if you...still wanted to come over and...watch me eat cake? I made some holiday favorites.”

The demon sat straight up in bed, snapping his clothes back on as he held his phone. 

“Are you sure, angel? Not breaking protocol are we?” He couldn’t help the sly tone in his voice. It was mainly to hide his excitement.

“We’ve both been at home for months and at least it’s slightly improved..There’s no rush!”

“I’ll be over in a few..” he hangs up, smiling down at the phone. He dug around his desk and found a bottle of Macallan 1926* that he knew a certain angel would enjoy on the rocks.

The demon not so much sprinted as he sauntered down to his companion’s bookshop. A thought did pop into his mind about how the angel’s interpretation of Christmas would actually be. He never spent the holiday with him before. With anyone. Ever.

He suddenly felt uneasy. What if he was all uptight about the holiday? He’s an angel after all. The demon continued to fret about all this until he found himself at the bookshop’s doorstep. A simple wreath adorned the door, wishing a “Happy Christmas” to all passerby. 

Tucking the scotch bottle underneath his arm, he rapt on the door that opened up just for him. He stepped inside thinking to find the usual dusty shelves when in fact...

A dozen Christmas trees decorated in all sorts of ways surrounded all corners of the shop. Garland hung from the rafters with twinkling lights. A large tree in the center was adorned with traditional sweets and toys that Queen Victoria would envy. And at the back of the store, an angel wearing the most hideous but amazing ugly sweater was smiling ear to ear.

“A-angel?!? What the Heaven is all of this I thought you...how...wot?”

“Do you like it?” Aziraphale walked over, his cheeks red with nervousness but his genuine smile was all Crowley could see.  
“It’s been a rough year and, I know how you love the commercialization of this winter holiday so...I hope you like it?”

“Angel..” Crowley removes his glasses and takes Aziraphale’s hands, smiling with all the sincerity in the world. “Doing this all for me? I...I don’t deserve it, but. Thank you.”

“Happy Christmas Crowley.” 

“Happy Christmas...Aziraphale.” He leans in and the angel meets him halfway, warming up their evening with a kiss that melts the heart.

~~~  
Bonus!

3 hours later

The gramophone had started playing “Rocking Around the Christmas Tree” and a very drunk Angel and Demon (who was so drunk he turned into a snake), danced around. Aziraphale had his demon wrapped around his arm as Crowley’s tiny little head bopped to the music. He was grinning ear to ear, and didn’t even notice he had a Santa hat fit for his perfect snake head.

“Ohohoho! I love this song. Crowley don’t you agree?” 

“Itsssssssss the bees kneesssssss angel. Bessssssst Christmas ever.” He gave nose kisses to his angel, and as if by a small miracle, snow began to fall over Soho.

~~

Note:

*=A very, VERY expensive bottle of scotch. Figures Crowley would keep it in a desk drawer. Look it up. Not kidding.


End file.
